


red

by myflower



Series: red string of fate [1]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, i just love jbj..., kenta isnt here bc i might have a hodken pt2, lapslock, wow look at me advocating all the popular ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myflower/pseuds/myflower
Summary: soulmates are bullshit, right?maybe not.





	red

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO BEFORE WE GO THIS IS AN UNBETA’D DRABBLE I JUST HAD TO WRITE BECAUSE  
> [LOOK AT THIS]  
> CLICK HERE / CLICK HERE
> 
> THEY..!!!! TAEHYUN AND SANGGYUN REALLY WENT AND DID THAT... THEY REALLY HAD THE RED STRING TIED TO THEIR FINGERS DURING THEIR UNIT STAGE!!! I LOVE SOGYUN!!!!  
> update: TAEHYUN. posted about it. like dead uploaded a pic and captioned it ‘red thread’. i m crying.  
> ANYWAYS. now that that’s out of the way, PLEASE ENJOY!!!

taehyun stared blankly into the distance, arms crossed on the table pointlessly as he sat calmly in the café run by his friend, donghan.

donghan’s café was quiet on a weekday and mildly voluminous on the weekends, usually filled with chatter of couples and friends that would meet up over pastries and coffee. taehyun liked the atmosphere—it was a softened cushion on the rough edge of daily life. he felt truly relaxed when he visited. (plus, he always got a discount on his meals that he’d never get elsewhere.)

but while taehyun was sitting there, watching nothing and everything around him, cup of coffee sitting in front of him on the table-for-two, he suddenly looks down at the feeling of a tug. it’s light, but enough to take taehyun’s attention away from his thoughtless stares. a bright red string was tied around his finger, extending through the wall beside him. he never thought the string was real—let alone that he’d be tied to one end of it. he’d only heard myths and legends about it, and countless stories from his friends who had supposedly seen the red string tied to themselves and the other to their soulmate. honestly, before that moment, if you asked taehyun? he’d say it was total bullshit. 

but there it was, tied with a knot (not a bow, like his dear friend longguo’s was before he met his soulmate, hyunbin), being slightly tugged with every movement on the other end.

taehyun could hear a slight whirring, what he presumed to be the string shortening itself as the one on the other end—his soulmate, what the  _ fuck _ —supposedly hurried toward his location.

before taehyun could get up to tell donghan what was happening, the café’s bell dinged, and the string was fully visible from beginning to end. taehyun’s eyes were locked on the person on the other end, who advanced quickly toward him as soon as he laid his eyes on him.

the man was handsome: black hair, straight and smooth, medium brown eyes that were currently curled into an adorable eyesmile, thin but pretty lips, small cheeks, defined jaw. taehyun was absolutely shocked at the man stood before him.

“hi,” the man said, before quickly sitting down opposite taehyun, “i’m sorry if this is all a shock to you but it was to me too, i’ve been waiting for this to happen for so long and i was so happy that it has, because i knew the second i saw you that it couldn’t be anyone but you.”

taehyun’s jaw dropped. they literally just met, haven’t even introduced themselves, but the man in front of him, flashing the brightest smile he’d ever seen, panting slightly, rubbing the slightest bit of sweat from his forehead, had already started to find his way into taehyun’s heart. he shivered a bit. the string consequently vibrated, and the man opened his mouth slightly.

taehyun stared at him, studying his every feature, and wishing desperately to hear his voice again. from the second he started speaking, it was like absolute music to his ears.

“you got here so quickly?” taehyun finally said, and the man laughed.

“yeah, i got off at the bus stop and saw the string appear. i didn’t have any time to think...i just did. i ran here, truthfully,” he smiled.

taehyun smiled back.  _ wow. _

“i’m taehyun. nice to meet you, soulmate.”

“and i’m sanggyun. it’s my pleasure, soulmate.”

_ sanggyun. _ he laughed a bit to himself. the name really fit.

“so, sanggyun, how about i get you a cup of coffee? and we can start talking about ourselves?” taehyun smiled.

“sounds perfect.”

+

“you  _ krump _ ?! can i see?”

“maybe sometime soon. you also need to play me some of those mixtape tracks you keep talking about!”

“i’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> im soft  
> watch out for a hodken and nyangbin drabble in this series in the next few days uwu  
> talk to me on twit  
> also pls check out my in-progress kencall sci-fi au uwu


End file.
